


Predisposed

by ginwhitlock



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Human Bella, Mention of volturi, Non Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Non graphic descriptions of dead bodies, by Serial killer au I mean like in a vamp way, human eating jasper, previous jasper/alice, serial killer au, vamp bella, why does all of my fics contain adultery does that say something about me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock
Summary: Jasper Whitlock hunts women that fit a very specific type, not entirely knowing why. Bella Swan is his answer.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Predisposed

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jasper as like... a serial killer. He is a vamp in this! Would love feedback! Thank y’all for readin.
> 
> Much love, Gin

Two girls show up on the evening news. Austin’s own Channel 2 presents the unrecognizable bodies of the barely-grown women, brunette air knotted close to their skulls, dresses ripped without intent to assault. Their skin is pale like southern dust: showing clear lack of circulation. The reporter will clamor on about how there were no witnesses, that their faces were dragged over the asphalt of the alley they were found in, purposefully leaving out the only detail that mattered anyway— the punctures found on either side of their necks, their blood completely drained. Cold case, he drowns out. No suspects. A slight indent on her thigh. 

Three days later a twenty-three year old mother of two is found in the same position, the imprint of a belt buckle found at her small hip. San Angelo’s Coroners Office rules the COD the same. Body drained of blood, two puncture holes in the side of the neck. Her mouth open in a permanent scream. A park holds whats left of her white form, mulch hiding in her chocolate waves. There are no fingerprints to catalog— no DNA. 

New Mexico gets their first and only case the next Saturday. Same victimology, same belt buckle. Her fingernails contain nothing but damage, her skirt covered in what appears to be brick dust. 

Arizona is next, three bodies turning up in two months, a longer cooling period between each kill. Phoenix PD have no idea why he took longer to dump the last one, her body covered in seven more bites than the previous girls. No saliva present. No weapon in the world that could’ve done it— not that anyone’s entertained, anyway. 

California doesn’t believe it’s anything more than an animal attack. Nevada knows better. 

He skips Oregon all together. 

Carlisle swears he isn’t afraid of his eldest son, even with the carmine in his irises. Carlisle is also lying. Alice knows what her husbands done— she predicted it after all. She knew nothing would’ve stopped this, but if she could just keep him away from their newest lodging he’d settle down again like he had in the decades prior. 

Alice Brandon Whitlock wont admit that she knows why he’s killing these women. Not to him, not to the Cullens, not to herself. Not even when she hears his heavy footsteps in Esme’s newly built mansion, boots echoing off the marble in the foyer, her eyes flashing like dilapidated traffic signs in the wake of a vision. A vision of... her. 

Washington never gets to see the body of Bella Swan on the local news. No bloody brunette curls to scrape into a body bag, the audience absent of her deathly pallor, her open-mouthed silence. Bella Swan is registered missing four days after she arrives in Forks, her non-beating heart held under Jasper Whitlock’s hands for the first and last time. Forever. 

39 women, 7 states. The “Vampire Killer” is never apprehended, presumed dead, his last victim unaccounted for— vanishing under everyone’s noses: her grave empty. The Volturi are put to rest. 

She took his last name two years after Alice dropped hers. Got the belt buckle too.


End file.
